wikityfandomcom-20200214-history
Genola
Genola is a giant Genome Soldier created in virtual reality simulations. It is a parody of Godzilla. There is also Mecha Genola, an artificial version of Genola (which is a parody of Mechagodzilla, who in turn was an artificial Godzilla). Gurlugon is similar to Genola, but fits in more with the Big Shell setting. Appearances ''Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions In the second to last Variety mission, Solid Snake's mission is to take out Genola who is slowly walking towards an injured Meryl Silverburgh using a Stinger missile launcher. In the last Variety mission, Snake's mission is to take out two Genolas before they reach Meryl. In this stage, there is a trick to beating it by making the two Genolas fight each other. Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance Mecha Genola is the last opponent of Snake's Variety Mode level 07, or "Zako Survival", and is fought in a dark arena. Players can avoid his attacks by staying out of Mecha Genola's spotlight or, if seen, dive roll out of the light and hide behind a tall crate. Mecha Genola can be defeated using two methods: * Firing a stinger missile at Mecha Genola's head will separate it from its body. From here, keep firing stinger missiles at its head (they won't lock on) to push it into the hole in the wall behind the boss. After this, the head will reattach to its body after sending walking explosives around the arena (these can be destroyed using the M4). The player must repeat this two more times to defeat Mecha Genola. * Bait Mecha Genola into destroying one of the crates in the arena, which holds a chaff grenade. Remove Mecha Genola's head by using a stinger missile and then climb a low crate near the front of the arena and throw the chaff grenade into Mecha Genola's open neck; the chaff grenade will instantly kill Mecha Genola. Genola appears in the last stage of Endurance mode for ''MGS1 Snake. Here, Snake has to dodge Genola's punches and destroy virtual beams holding up a giant wash tub filled with flour. When the flour falls on Genola, he will sneeze so hard that Snake has to hide behind a small wall or get blown off. Once the beams are destroyed, a pan will fall on top of Genola's head, knocking him out cold. Alternatively, Snake can use the Stinger missile launcher to blow up two virtual pylons that will summon Gurlugon or Mecha Genola, depending on which pylon Snake destroys. Once summoned, Genola will fight with the other giant soldier. ''External Gazer At the end of Snake Tale E, Mei Ling brings in another tabloid replacing Gurlugon with Genola. Behind the scenes *Genola in Pig Latin is Enola Gay, the name of the plane that dropped the first atomic bomb on Hiroshima. * A variety level of the VR missions is quoted by the Colonel during Raiden's infiltration of Arsenal Gear, along with footage of the two Genolas wrestling and falling off the map. Actually, it is based from the real final Variety mission in ''Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions. See also * Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance * Genola (MGA Card) Category:MGS Characters Category:MGS2 Characters Category:Snake Tales Characters Category:Monsters Category:Humour Category:Bosses in Metal Gear Solid Category:Bosses in Metal Gear Solid 2